


How About Now

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: NaNoRyRo 2015 [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Day 1, Fluff, M/M, NaNoRyRo, Smut, Tour, fever era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks into tour, Ryan can't stand the lack of privacy and time he's had alone with Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of NaNoRyRo, which basically means a bit of ryden smut everyday from me (hopefully). This is just a start.

Through their whole set, Ryan and Brendon couldn't stop glancing at each other. Anticipation drove them impatient as the show seemingly dragged on. It was a hotel night, finally, three weeks into the tour, and they were scheduled to room together.

Ryan was craving to get Brendon offstage and out of the venue from the time they started playing that night, because really, it had been over a month even before the tour since they shared a bed, let alone have a private, unhurried night to have sex. Brendon smirked across the stage every time he caught Ryan's eyes, and Ryan could do nothing but lick his lips and look back down at his guitar. He forced himself to focus on keeping a tight grip on his guitar and steadying his voice when he had to sing, not on how he was going to grab Brendon by the hips later, not on how it would feel to press Brendon against a wall, not on how Brendon's skin would feel under his fingertips—

Ryan became more centered as he heard Brendon saying goodnight into the microphone, the crowd's screams growing louder. He managed to scurry over to Brendon's side as they walked off the stage, grabbing Brendon's hand as they were out of the audience's view. Brendon smiled up at him before looking over his shoulder to say, "Let's get the fuck outta here," to everyone who was listening. He playfully nudged Ryan's hip with his own. Ryan squeezed Brendon's hand, and Brendon giggled.

On the bus, during the ride to the hotel, Ryan couldn't stop his fingers from crawling over Brendon's thigh. Brendon had an arm wrapped low around Ryan's waist, thumb under the fabric of his shirt to stroke the skin. They were pressed so close, Ryan wondered how much of a difference it would make if he just started kissing Brendon's neck right then and there.

Ryan lied to the others that he was so tired, he was going to crash the second he laid down, but when Brendon closed the door of the hotel room behind him, Ryan was wide awake. "Come shower with me," Brendon said. "It'll save time, you know." Ryan did as Brendon said, but Brendon wouldn't even let Ryan touch him when they got there.

"Not even a kiss?" Ryan asked, pouting at his lover.

"Not yet. Just wait," Brendon said.

How Ryan managed to be patient through a whole shower, he didn't know, but it was all worth it when Brendon wordlessly laid himself on one of the beds, legs open. "Do what you want now, love," Brendon said. Ryan took a moment to take in Brendon's beautiful, curvy body, enough of a hesitation for Brendon to continue, "—preferably fuck me."

Ryan kissed Brendon's lips hungrily. "Anything you want," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, there'll be more smut later on. Thanks for reading this short thing.


End file.
